


Ninety seven proof

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AU-No Zombies, Drabble, Good Guy Murphy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Some asshole guy at the bar won't leave 10K alone, Murphy to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used 10K's real name since there was no zombie apocalypse and therefor he never got his nickname.

Murphy's taking a sip of his beer, when someone drops down onto the barstool next to him. He rests his elbow back on the bar, beer dangling from his fingertips, and turns to face the person. Murphy raises an eyebrow when he sees who's seated next to him. He's about to ask the kid if he's even old enough to be in here, but the panicked look on his face makes Murphy think better of it. He sets the beer down on the bar and turns so he's fully facing the kid. 

"You alright there?" Murphy asks.

The kid scans the room nervously before looking back at Murphy. "Will you pretend you know me? This guy won't leave me alone. I told him I'm here with someone but I don't think he believed me."

Murphy's about to answer when a burly man comes sauntering over to them. Murphy glances back at the kid, and the frightened look he's giving this guy confirms that this is the person he was talking about. He turns back to face the man. "Can I help you?"

He barely spares Murphy a glance, before he's back to leering at the kid. "Hey, where'd you run off to? I thought we were having a nice conversation."

Murphy stands up and puts himself between the two. "I said, can I help you?"

He sneers at Murphy. "Oh, and you are?"

"His boyfriend. And I don't like people harassing what's mine." Murphy glares at him.

The man is about to say something back, when the bartender comes over. He looks and the three men, eyes settling on the obvious aggressor. "Is there a problem here?"

He scoffs. "No, I was just about to leave anyway. With one last glare at Murphy, the guy stalks off.

The bartender turns back to Murphy. "Alright there, Murphy?"

Murphy nods. "All good, Joe. Thanks."

The bartender nods and claps Murphy on the back, before leaving to tend to the other patrons.

"Thank you for getting rid of him."

Murphy shrugs, and takes a sip from his drink. "Don't mention it. I hate assholes who don't understand the word 'no'."

"I'm Tommy." The kid says with a smile.

"My friends call me Murphy. _Well_. My enemies call me Murphy too, but they tend to do it in a slightly different tone of voice."

The kid laughs. "Can I buy you a drink Murphy?"

Murphy looks at the kid and then smirks. "Sure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sitting here drowning in feels after watching some Z Nation and there's only a couple fics with this pairing, so I was inspired to write this up. Anyone else share my shipper feels?


End file.
